


No Nudity Required

by MissAnonWrites



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blind Character, F/M, Nudity, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAnonWrites/pseuds/MissAnonWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OC comes home to find a naked Tom in her living room...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Nudity Required

Inspired by a screenshot taken from OLLA. Hello there, nekkidy nekkid!

Major turn on for me is being fully dressed when my boy is butt-naked. I’m surprised it’s taken me this long to do a Tom-fic about it.

ps. ‘tights’ means pantyhose

p.p.s: In my head, for some reason, I imagined Tom to be blind, but I think this works whether he’s sighted or not. Read it in whatever way you like!

**_OC_ **

___________________

I closed our heavy front door with a thud, and set my bag down to rest against the hallway wall. It was dark, with no lights on in our house. Tom had been away filming, and I had gotten used to returning home to an empty house. That said, I did miss him, but only a few days to go and he will be back.

Still bundled up in my woolen coat, gloves, thick tights and boots, I went into our living room, and knelt down by the fire. I removed my gloves to get a better grip on the matches, and soon the room was lit with an amber glow. I smiled to myself. Open fires always perk me up in the winter. We have a warm enough home, but there’s something about an open fire that a radiator just doesn’t have. When Tom is home, it’s our favourite part of the house - we’ve often spent evenings quietly listening to the flames dance, toasting marshmallows and making up stories until we fall asleep.

I stood and started to unbutton my coat, pondering about what to make for dinner. Or whether to have a shower first.

I hear soft thumps that seem to come from the hallway, and look round, standing stock still as I glance towards the nearby living room door to see anything.

Nothing.

I shrug, and pull my heavy coat from my shoulders, then unwrap my long scarf, placing them over the back of our sofa.

As I look up, I see my boyfriend.

"Tom! Wha… Oh my God, Tom, put some pants on, I don’t know where to look. Well, my eyes want to look _there_ but I can’t,” I giggle and turn to face the wall, blushing and flustered. My mind is scattered, coherency leaving me, trying to not think about his genitals.

He is at half mast.

Normally when he comes back from filming or a long press junket, we spend our first evening back together catching up, getting back into our rhythm again, with plenty of hugs and affection.

But I have never come home to a naked Tom before.

And I feel kind of shy as I haven’t seen him for seven weeks.

I hear him shift behind me, his bare feet padding on the carpet.

I start mumbling. “I wasn’t expecting you til Friday. I’m so glad you’re here, but, well, it’s a surprise, and…,”

His fingertips softly smooth down along my forearm which dangles uselessly by my side, and a shiver moves through me.

"Tom…," I uselessly whisper, and close my eyes. God I’ve missed him.

Soon, the warmth of his body is a hair’s breadth behind me, his gentle breath puffing in waves by my neck. His arm wraps across my waist, and he pulls me to him, humming contentedly. I feel his body heat through my cardigan, and further down his thighs press next to mine, my skirt fabric and tights between us.

Another exposed arm slides around me, pressing lightly across the top of my chest, and Tom begins rocking me gently.

"You’re a naughty boy," I mumble, and he plants chaste kisses along the side of my neck, emitting a deep rumble in the back of his throat in protest.

"Distracting…," I sigh, and start to push a little against his arms to break free. Tom flexes his muscles and keeps me close to him, nuzzling his nose against the side of my neck.

"You’re not playing fair. You know I can’t resist you when you’re… like… this….," I try to take a step to the side, to move away from him, but he growls and tugs at my silk shirt collar with his teeth, while his large palms travel down my body to hold my hips still.

I swallow, bracing myself, and try to shift in his arms to face him.

_Why does he have to be so naked. So utterly, gloriously naked…_

I allow my hands to rest on his shoulders as I drink him in. I try not to look down. Instead, I marvel at his broad chest, then raise my gaze to his large eyes that rarely blink as he gazes towards me, and watch his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows.

"I missed you," he says quietly, his fingers stroking back and forth along my shoulder.

"Baby, I missed you too," I stroke my fingertips through his soft hair.

"Kiss me," he blinks, and I cup his face in my palms, pulling him down til our lips meet. i wrap my arms around his bare shoulders, the warmth of his body pressing close to me.

As our lips part, I murmur “shall we take this upstairs?” but Tom merely shakes his head, and I giggle.

I drop my hands from his shoulders and go to take my cardigan off, but Tom gently pulls my hands away and shakes his head again.

"Keep your clothes on, my love," he rests his palms on my shoulders, giving them a squeeze, then begins to trail his fingers across me, exploring my attire.

His fingers play across the soft thick surface of my chunky knit cardigan, then move to smooth across the collar of my silk shirt. The corner of his lips quirk up into a smile, grateful for my tactile clothing.

His fingers continue their journey, and he begins to deftly undo my shirt buttons, biting his bottom lip as he does so.

This time it is me who is more brazen, and I let my hands move along his back, stroking his soft skin, until my palms land on his perfectly curved bottom. He freezes, giving me a wry smile, and I squeeze him gently.

"Hmmm," he growls, and I giggle.

"You have a nice botty," I begin stroking him, and it’s all I can do to not press him into my arms.

"Two can play at that game," he murmurs, and he brings his lips down to trail lightly across my now exposed collar bone while a hand brushes across my still-covered breast. "Tom..," I chastise, one hand automatically flying up to stroke at his hair. Yet he continues, his lips and tongue descending lower, lower, searching for my nipple.

I grip onto him, fearing I will collapse, as he nuzzles the top of my bra down with his nose and begins suckling me, his lips making gentle lapping sounds as I arch my back to press my chest to him.

And then I find myself lowering to the ground, Tom guiding me, my bundle of nerves still kissed and tweaked and licked by his hungry mouth as we descend.

I begin to claw at my cardigan - the heat rising within me is too much. Tom helps me out of it, then clasps his hands around my wrists either side of my waist to hold me down while he turns his attention to my other, now-erect nipple.

My legs squirm and writhe as I watch him. The soft golden light from the fire casts shadows over his sculpted form - his long, muscular legs that hold me in place, the mounds of his bottom, the dip of his lower back, his wide shoulders and the soft curves of his arm muscles…

He releases one of my hands and I gasp as he begins to trail his hand along the back of my thigh, soft nails clawing at my tight-covered legs. My hips push up to meet his, and I can feel his length straining gently against the fabric of my thick cotton skirt.

My nipple still in his mouth, he gazes up at me, and with his other hand, he trails his fingers up to feel across my chin, my gasping mouth, his palm finally resting against my cheek. I clasp my hands in his hair, holding him to me, and feel his hand creep to the top of my thigh, then along my bottom, cradling me there momentarily, before he begins to pull my tights down.

"Tom," I pant, "please let me kiss you, I need to kiss you…"

He smiles warmly and I sit up, my heart pounding as I gaze at my beautiful naked boyfriend kneeing before me, his face mere inches from mine. I breathe in his scent - a mixture of shower gel, tea, and his own unique scent - and my fingers now long to touch his soft skin.

I hold his hands, squeezing them reassuringly, then trail my hands up along his strong forearms, over his biceps, along the curve of his shoulder, then neck, up to stroke along his jaw, feeling his soft stubble, then trace his cheekbones with my fingertips, mesmerised.

"I love this," he whispers.

"I know," I smile, "I love you."

He leans in closer, a hand tracing along my side. “I love you too.”

And as our lips meet my arms greedily pull him to me, my chest wanting to be close to his, my legs winding around his waist so that I am on his lap, and soon our bodies are intertwined, Tom entering me under the folds of my skirt. My fingertips grip onto his shoulders as I cry out in the dark. Underneath my panting and the pounding of my heart I can hear Tom softly murmuring to me, “come for me, take all of me, let every part of me be yours…”. I look into his eyes, and the tenderness on his face strikes my heart, tipping me over as he coaxes an orgasm from me.

_______________________

The fire continues to crackle away soothingly, and my breathing starts to return to normal.

Slender fingers grip my waist, searchingly, snapping my attention back to Tom. He clings to me, his head nestled into the crook of my neck, and he hums happily.The gentle scent of his shampoo wafts up to my nose, and I pet his hair reassuringly.  I’m still fully dressed while Tom remains beautifully clothes-less, his warm skin resting next to the silk and soft cotton of my clothes.

"Hmmmpf," he mumbles against the collar of my shirt. "….too many clothes,"

I chuckle. “You’ve only realised _now_?”

He shifts to lie next to me, his head propped up in his hand as he looks down at me, his other hand trailing fingers lightly up and down my cheek.

"I missed you." His eyebrows knit a little into an adorable frown. "Us."

I reach up to stroke the little hairs along his cheek. “I missed you too.”

He turns his head to kiss the palm of my hand. Oh god how I have missed him.

A rumbly noise surprises us both.

"Was that you?" I raise an eyebrow.

Tom sheepishly looks down and pats his belly.

I grin. “Come on then, naked boy. Let’s get some food in your tummy.”

I start to get up, and Tom leans in closer to me, his nose nuzzling my cheek through strands of my hair. “I love you,” he whispers again, and he helps me get to my feet, his smooth arms encasing my waist as I guide my nude man to the kitchen.


End file.
